Collection of Pokemon rape fics
by wolfmantwist96
Summary: My own pokemon lemon collection. It will be driven by me and you, the readers. I can do yuri, but not yaoi. So... yeah
1. Chapter 1

A Pokemon Lemon collection

Rules and introductions

I understand that a lot of people have posted something like this, but I am posting my own. Now, this story will be driven by me, and you are more then welcome to place requests. I would actually encourage it. Now, a word on requests. You must put the following information:

The pairing- I dont know how to write yaoi, so keep it yuri or straight. It can be pokemonxpokemon, or humanxpokemon. Nothing else

Level of roughness- choose something on a level of one to ten.

1: Lovey-Dovey

10: absolute torture

Why you want this pairing- I like to know what my readers think, so let me know.

So, get reading, and I hope that you all don't hate this! To show you my basic abilities, here is a chapter to start you all off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: APLC

Pairing- Female human/male Zebstrika

Level of roughness- 10

It was summer break. Normally everybody would be out and about, playing with their Pokemon and friends, going on camping trips, taking time to themselves, or reading a nice book.

Not Mary.

Mary lived on the outskirts of town on a farm, with her mother and father. She had recently turned 19, so she had a lot of responsibility around the farm. Every day she would have to milk the Milktank and feed their Zebstrika. Her father had gotten the Zebstrika, a stallion, at an auction. The Zebstrika was a hard worker, able to help plow the fields easily. He honestly seemed to enjoy his work and home. Mary, however, did not. Her home was isolated, and she was in an online school, so she rarely met any boys. Mary was very attractive, with an hourglass figure, and C-cup breasts, along with long dark hair which came down to her waist. Mary was proud of her figure, but never got any cock because there simply weren't any boys around.

Tonight, her parents were going out on a one day trip to visit a friend of theirs. Mary, after much debating, was allowed to stay home. She thought maybe she could get a little "personal time".

"Honey, don't forget to wash up after you finish your dinner!"

"Yes, mom!"

"Alright, Mary, we'll be back tomorrow!" With that, her parents left.  
Mary sighed in relief, finally she had time to herself. Without wasting another moment, she proceeded to take of her jeans and panties, leaving her shirt and bra on. She laid down on the bed, gently rubbing herself. She cooed in pleasure, it had literally been three weeks since her last session, and she was trying to make up for it. She had no toys, unfortunately for her, so she was left with only her fingers and her mind. All she could do was furiously rub herself as she imagined a man pounding away at her, making her moan. After a few more minutes, Mary came, spraying her juices all over her hand and the insides of her plump thighs. However, Mary was not satisfied. Her fingers could only do so much.

She sat up, trying to think of a way to get more pleasure. Maybe a cucumber or carrot? No, she could cut herself, if she used a knife handle, she could drop it and cut her leg or something. Maybe eat out a Milktank? No, that would just make two people hornier. But wait...  
Mary smirked, oh it was such a naughty idea. Maybe the Zebstrika in the stable? Oh, he could probably satisfy her for a while. She stood up, putting her soaked panties and jeans, then walked out of the house, toward the barn.

The barn was smaller then most would expect, with a table in the middle of the barn, Mary had never questioned why. Over in the corner, there was a workbench, where her father kept all the tools and animal foods and medicines. Over on the edge of the small barn was the stable, where Mary's prize was. He could apparently smell her anticipation, because he was neighing, apparently as horny as her. Mary opened the stable, and guided the Zebstrika over to the table, where she stripped herself of her clothes entirely. She looked at the horse, who was staring at her intently.  
"heh, pervert." Mary muttered.

However, when Mary saw what dangled in between the stallions legs, she began to have second thoughts. The Zebstrika's cock was at least 17 inches long, and as thick as her arm. (about 3 inches) It was easily the biggest penis she had ever seen. She couldn't fit something that large into her vagina or her asshole. Mary turned around, and bent over to retrieve her clothes, intending to leave the barn. She couldn't handle a cock that size. Zebstrika, however, had gone for weeks without a mare. He wasn't about to be denied his share of pussy. He rushed forward, knocking Mary onto the table, face-down. Mary tried to get up, but Zebstrika mounted himself onto her, pinning her between him and the table, his cock springing erect. Mary's eyes widened as she felt the giant horse cock prod against her womanhood. She would have pushed away, but Zebstrika was too heavy. She gasped and her eyes went wide as she felt the tip of the horse cock begin to enter her slowly. He got about two inches inside of her, then stopped. Mary had a moment to wonder why he had stopped before he hilted his entire cock, all 17 inches of it, inside her, tearing through her hymen instantly. Mary screamed in pain, she could feel a bulge in her stomach from the size of the horse cock. It felt like she was being torn apart inside. She thrashed as well as she could. Trying desperately to slip the cock out of her. But it was no use, blood rushed into Zebstrika's cock, engorging it, locking him inside her until he was finished. He began thrusting roughly, not even bothering to give Mary time to prepare herself. With each one of his thrusts, blood leaked out of Mary's pussy. Tears streamed down Mary's cheeks, she felt pleasure, yes, but the pain nullified it.

Zebstrika began thrusting harder and faster, making blood gush out of Mary's pussy, Mary was screaming, calling for help. But nobody could hear her, the Milktank were mildly disturbed by the screaming, and Zebstrika was deaf due to the intense pleasure he felt. Mary was feeling nothing but pain. Thrust after thrust she endured, and finally, Zebstrika came. But instead of it gently flowing into her, it blasted into her womb, Mary could feel her stomach expanding due to the copious amount of semen inside her, Zebstrika continued cumming, it seemed like he would never stop. Eventually, his cock went limp, slipping out of Mary. He dismounted, getting off the poor girl. His cock shrunk back into its sheath, and he slowly walked back to his stable. Mary slowly got up off the table, she had never felt worse. She felt like she was about to throw up, and when she looked at herself, she gasped in horror.

The tears had made her mascara run, sending black trails along her face. Her stomach was bulging with cum, it looked like she was 6 months pregnant. Her legs were covered in horse spunk, and her vagina was dripping the cum slowly, she tried to walk, eventually having to waddle around to move. She felt awful, what would her parents say? How could she explain it? She had never regretted doing something more in her life.

(A/N: For those of you that really like pain, here's an anal scene for all you pain fans.)

Mary waddled out of the barn and towards the fence, her pussy and womb still overloaded with cum. She stopped by the fence, leaning on it for support, her ass extended out, spreading her legs. Now in position, she tried her hardest to force the horse cum out of her. Squeezing all of the muscles in her vagina. A decent portion of the cum dripped out of her pussy, and her bloated stomach began to shrink slightly. She sighed, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Meanwhile, Zebstrika had wandered out of the barn, the doors still being open, he smelled the same feminine scent again, as he looked around, he saw Mary trying to force the cum out of her body. However, with her bent over like that, he thought she was offering herself to him again. His cock began to emerge from its sheath, and he galloped toward her.

Mary heard the sounds, she was about to move, but her stuffed womb and weak legs weighed her down. Suddenly, she was pinned down by the giant stallion mounting her yet again. Her bulging stomach pressing against the flat part of the fence, she began crying again, this was too much, too much for her. She felt the horse meat prod her again, she tensed, trying to prepare her already stretched pussy, but the horse cock didn't press against her vagina, it pressed against her asshole.

"No! Not there!" Mary screamed, she had never had anything more then a fingertip up her ass, but as Zebstrika hilted himself into her ass, she began screaming. Zebtrika began thrusting, grunting primely every time he thrusted. Mary felt nothing but pain, her ass was burning, she could feel the giant meat pressing against her pussy tunnel, and Zebstrika would not hear her screeches. Zebstrika was thrusting violently, but quickly became bored. He decided to put his powers to use. He focused on his cock, blood rushed to it, enlarging it, making it both longer and thicker, Mary's asshole stretched, causing her so much pain that it hurt to move. Blood oozed out of her asshole, her breasts bounced with every thrust. Zebstrika came again, this time, the seed going up her ass canal and into her stomach, now she had two holes to clean. Zebstrika's cock went limp, slipping out of her asshole. He went back into the barn, his sexual needs fulfilled. Mary collapsed, horse cum leaking out of her vagina and asshole. She was going to have to do a lot of cleaning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: APLC

Requested by a guest

Pairing- Misty x female Eevee

Level of roughness- 8

It was late afternoon in the Kanto region. Misty was taking a walk through the  
woods. Ever since Ash had left her for Dawn, she hadn't been the  
happiest of people. She had devoted most of her time to taking walks  
and reading. It had been over 6 years since her travels with Ash, and  
her body had developed nicely. Her breasts were large and full, while her waist had remained slender, giving her a jaw-dropping hourglass figure. Despite many boys looking in her direction, she refused them all. Eventually, even the more stubborn ones decided to stop trying to get a piece from the orange-haired beauty. She had had a romp with Ash, but never anyone else. But that was about to change.

This afternoon, Misty heard a small cry. It sounded like a pokemon,  
the cry was clearly in pain. Misty turned and walked toward the sound.  
When she found the source, she gasped.

It was an Eevee. Unusually big for the average Eevee, it was almost five feet tall. It's small back leg caught in a poacher's trap. Misty tentatively stepped forward, trying not to startle it. The Eevee, when it saw her, looked at her desperately. Misty noticed that the Eevee was unbelievably skinny. It clearly had not eaten in a while. Misty gently tried to pry the leg out of the trap. It took a moment, but she found the tripwire, and freed the Eevee. The small pokemon limped a little, and fell down, weak from hunger.

Misty was thinking fast, was there anything she could feed the Eevee  
with? She gave herself a pat down, but couldn't find any food on her. Unless...

Misty groaned, why was it always her? But this Eevee needed help, and  
it would be nice to have someone to talk to at all. She sat down cross-legged, and picked the Eevee up, and gently set it down on it's back on her lap. First off, she moved one of the Eevee's hind legs. The Eevee was clearly a female. Now here came the moment. Misty pulled off her suspenders and shirt, and took off one of her bra cups, then gently placed her exposed breast in front of the Eevee's face. The Eevee slowly opened her eyes, and saw the soft pale orb in front of her. Instinctively, she latched her small mouth onto the nipple, which  
became stiff quickly.

The Eevee sucked forcefully. After a few moments, a tingling sensation  
went through Misty's breast, and the milk flowed into the Eevee's mouth. Misty moaned, but tried her hardest not to get aroused. She was getting a little wet from all the sucking. Eventually, the Eevee had her fill, and removed her mouth from Misty's nipple, then dozed off in the Gym leaders arms. Misty smiled, picking up the small Eevee, and fixing up her shirt and suspenders. She began the walk back to the city.

Back at the gym, Misty gently sprayed a super potion on the Eevee's injured leg. It stung a little bit, but the wounds healed up quickly. Misty smiled, but her arousal just wouldn't go away. She would have to get some time alone, soon. She gently picked up the Eevee and placed it in the bathroom.

"There's a small tub for you to wash yourself, alright? I'll be in to  
wash myself in a little bit."

The Eevee nodded, and got into the small tub.

Misty closed the door, and went down to her secret cupboard. She  
opened the door and moved aside some boxes to find a box marked 'My  
toys' in small letters. She opened the box, and inside were a variety of sex toys, both large and small. She selected her toys, a small vibrator, and a  
10-inch strap-on, maybe she could have some fun with her sisters later. She placed the strap-on under her bed, stripped herself of all clothing, laid down on her bed, with her legs spread wide, and set the vibrator on 'medium'.  
She began rubbing her pussy with the vibrator, and her free hand was squeezing and caressing her right breast. Misty liked it gentle.

Meanwhile, Eevee had finished up her bath. She shook herself, and dried off, but as she walked out of the bathroom, she saw Misty on the bed, toying herself. Eevee quickly but quietly scrambled back into the bathroom, and contemplated over what she just saw. She could feel herself get wet, but also, the memories were coming back. She could see her past, being forced to watch as her mother and sisters were raped, while her brothers were killed. Eevee wanted revenge, she had run all this way to be imprisoned with another human, she knew she couldn't get out given her current situation, but she had a plan.

Misty orgasmed, spraying juices all over the bed. She sighed, her arousal had been banished thanks to those toys, and she put the vibrator back in the box, which she put back in the hidden section of her cupboard. As Eevee walked out of the restroom, she went in, turning on the shower. Eevee just noticed the strap-on under Misty's bed.

After Misty was done in the bathroom, she set up a small bed for Eevee on the floor. She changed into her pajamas, and turned out the light as Eevee crawled into bed.

"Good night Eevee, I'll see you tomorrow."

Eevee curled up, but did not fall asleep, she needed to wait.

After a few hours, Misty was fast asleep. Eevee got up and out of bed, then went under the bed, and got the strap-on. It was a little difficult, but she finally got the giant toy onto herself. Eevee put the next part of her plan to action. She located the leftover towels and blankets, and used them as ropes, tying Misty's arms and legs to the bed. Misty shifted a bit, but nothing more.

Finally, here came the big part. Eevee grabbed the edge of Misty's blanket, and swung it off her. Misty awoke due to the sudden change in temperature.

"Eevee, wha? What the? Why am I tied up?"

She saw Eevee turn on the light, she saw the strap-on.

"What? No! What did I do?"

But Eevee no longer cared, as long as she got satisfaction. She unsheathed her claws, and cut Misty's pants and panties to shreds, exposing her pussy and asshole. Eevee then walked up and tore Misty's shirt, her breasts bouncing as they were released. Eevee looked up at the frightened girl with malice in her eyes, she ravaged the breasts, nipping, scratching, even slapping her left breast so roughly that milk spewed out of the nipple. Misty was screaming in pain.

Eevee turned, and walked back Misty's spread legs, she placed the strap-on right in front of Misty's tight asshole. Eevee began thrusting, driving the strap-on through Misty's ass, deaf to the human's screams. Misty came once, spraying Eevee with her juices, Eevee saw this as an insult, thrusting with even more ferocity. Misty was screeching, but for some reason, the walls and doors were soundproof, a reason she never bothered to question, but now, that was a different story.

Misty's ass hurt like hell, her bouncing breasts were leaking both milk and blood. Eevee was showing no mercy, Misty came again, and Eevee just sped up. Finally, after Misty came a third time, Eevee finally stopped, she removed the strap-on, but left it in Misty's ass, then, leaving the room, she did not look back, Misty's problems were her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, guys, listen, I'm already pretty weighed down with requests, so take a moment. I'll still be posting more new chapters, when I reach chapter 7, then you can start requests again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: APLC**

**Pairing: Male Houndoom x underage female human**

**Okay, listen. I know I haven't updated in freaking forever, but I needed time to reorient myself. I'm changing up the story. This collection will only consist of rape fics, because there are not enough of them on the Pokemon fanfictions archives. I know that a lot of you guys will stop following as a result of this, but I don't do lovey-dovey, I do rape. But I may do a couple of love fics in the future. So, enough ranting, let's get this over with. **

Rachel had just turned 9, qualifying her as the youngest monstrosity ever.

Rachel always was a bit of a brat. Her parents were very wealthy, meaning she went to a very prestigious school. Her parents often worked late, not getting home until about midnight. But she did have a pet Houndoom that served as her watchdog and companion. Rachel called names, hurled insults, and even tricked people into making fools of themselves. The person she liked to torment the most was Charlie, an 8-year old boy who lived next door to her with his uncle. Rachel would always go on and on about how she was superior to him, and Charlie was getting tired of it all.

Charlie went to his uncle. Asking for help. The uncle rummaged in his cupboards, and presented Charlie with a small bottle of liquid. He told him to give it to Rachel and tell her that it was flavoring for her Houndoom's food. He did as he was told, but had to endure a lot of put-downs from Rachel when she took the bottle. She sent him home, and went to make dinner.

Houndoom did not notice anything off about his food, but when he had finished eating, he felt oddly hot. He knew this feeling. It was like his mating season, but 5 times worse. His 10-inch cock became erect, causing him extreme discomfort. Houndoom, in his opinion, had no choice. He ran up the stairs to Rachel's room.

Rachel sat on her bed, putting on her nightshirt. She had no pants on, exposing her slim legs and cute derriere exposed. She had just picked up her pajama pants, but she heard something. She stopped, and saw Houndoom rushing toward her. Rachel was freaked, she turned around to grab his pokeball off the shelf, but Houndoom was too fast. He knocked her down on the floor, and rushed toward her.

Without any warning, Houndoom got off his forelegs and mounted Rachel, wrapping his paws around her waist and pulling her into a hug, her back pressed against his chest and stomach. Rachel cried out in surprise trying to shake the huge dog off her, but he had her in too tight of a hug. She stared over at the Pokemon, her blue eyes reflecting confusion and fear.

H-Houndoom…?" she said frightfully, her body beginning to shake in fear. "W…What are you doing…?"

Houndoom's regretful half died on the inside, the aphrodisiac was too strong. This was the point of no return. He could feel her wetness against his painfully hard member.

He roughly pushed himself inside her, sliding into her entrance that never had anything inside it before. Rachel screeched in pain, her scream echoing through the room. She never expected anything like this. She knew little about sex itself except what it's for and what it produces in the end. Leaned over her with his back arched, Houndoom could feel his insides hurting. He slide further into her, and hit something in his path.

Summoning all the strength in his other half would give him, he roughly pierced through Rachel's hymen. She screamed louder, tears pouring down her face at the feeling of the foreign object inside her that felt like it was going to rip her in half. She tried to shake her pokemon off of her but his hug around her small waist was too strong.

"Stop Houndoom!" she pleaded. "Please! This hurts so bad!" her young virgin walls were too small to hold something like this, from a full-grown male Houndoom.

He began pushing his large cock inside of her, but he could only get 3 of his 10 inches inside before he had to stop for a moment.

Every inch of Rachel's body was attacked by pain. Why was her friend doing this to her? Why was he hurting her?

Houndoom finally and completely lost it. He began thrusting, hard and fast, into Rachel. Rachel couldn't stop crying or screaming, her insides were being stretched terribly. She felt his knot press against her, and tried with all her might to tighten and prevent him from getting his knot inside. Houndoom felt her tiny pussy tighten, and pressed forward with all the strength he could muster.

Rachel tried with everything she had, but Houndoom was too strong for her once again, there was a loud squelching sound, and an even louder pop as Houndoom forced his knot into Rachel, who, being tiny, felt the tip and first inch of his cock go through into her undeveloped womb. Houndoom came, pumping her pussy full of his cum. the cum was boiling, it hurt Rachel from the inside, and his knot prevented it from getting out.

An hour later, his knot deflated, and Houndoom left Rachel in her room, alone. Rachel tried to get up, weak and hurting from the ordeal. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be nice every now and then...


	6. Chapter 6

Female human x male Luxray

Natalie was tired. She had been working on an essay for school for hours on end. She drank some coffee to keep herself going, but it didn't work out. She was to tired to finish it. She saved her work, and closed her laptop. She stepped out into the kitchen. Natalie lived by herself in an apartment complex, where she was pet sitting her friend's Luxray, Sparks. He was a strong specimen, and he barely gave Natalie any trouble at all.

Natalie was an attractive girl, but never accepted dates from anybody. She preferred Pokemon. Which was another reason why she was so tired. It took all her self-control not to corner Sparks and show him her other side. She sighed heavily, maybe a shower would help her relax.

Natalie quickly took off her shirt and pants. Her large, pale breasts bounced slightly in the polka dotted bra she was wearing. Her pale, creamy skin practically glowed. She stripped herself of her underwear, and then got into the shower, rubbing soap and water all over herself. But she could not get her mind off Sparks.

Natalie cleaned close her stomach, which she knew she shouldn't have done while thinking about Sparks. She blushed and her nipples began to harden under the hot water. She bit her lip, her hand sliding down between her legs.

Natalie leaned against the shower wall, her nipples tingling. Her right hand slid down and went to work, her index finger rubbing her water-wet slit.

A soft moan escaped to the humid air. Her nipples aching unbearably, Natalie gently pinched the left one, kneading the soft mound with her palm. She was rewarded with a small squirt of milk that made her shiver, her finger sliding into her lower lips.

Natalie cried out softly and slid another finger into her dripping vagina, her mind begging for Sparks… She closed her eyes and spread herself open, moving her fingers faster, the water splashing out over her sensitive pussy.

Natalie continued rubbing, imagining Sparks thrusting into her, making her cum. She pulled on her nipple more, making more milk squirt out. She finally orgasimed, her juices spraying everywhere before being washed away by the water in the shower.

Natalie stepped out, drying herself off, and turning off the shower. She walked into her room, and began putting on her clothes. All of a sudden, it was as if a lightbulb had gone off in her head, she began pacing, maybe she could get Sparks after all.

Natalie sat down in an armchair, she wasn't wearing any underwear, and underneath her skirt, her pussy was sopping wet. She was going to get Sparks tonight. She whistled, and Sparks came from around the corner. He clearly was in good health, powerful muscles evident beneath his fur.

Natalie walked over to him, then turned around and got on her hands and knees, hoping that he would go for it.

Sparks stared at Natalie's rump, his nose picking up the smell that wafted from under her skirt. His mouth began to salivate, the smell pleading to him. His instincts driving him towards it, he moved his nose under the bottom of her skirt. Taking a quick sniff he began to lick her swollen pussy. Natalie began moaning.

Sparks' unsheathed cock began to throb, burning from the heat of his arousal. Removing his mouth from her skirt he stood up on his hind legs putting his paws on the girl's shoulders. Natalie, aroused to the point of no return, lowered her body down leaving her rump in the air.

Sparks jumped up on Natalie, wrapping his front legs around her waist and putting his paws on the inside of her thighs. Feeling the human's wetness against his hard length set Sparks over the edge. Natalie felt the tip of something hot and moist enter her cavern. She moaned in pleasure.

However, the pleasure did not last for long. As Sparks fed his cock into her, Natalie began to grit her teeth. He was quite large, with spines on his cock that pointed backwards, and she was so tight, it was going to be tough. To make it even worse, blood began rushing to Spark' dick, expanding it's size. The pain gradually became worse. Right when Natalie was getting used to his huge cock, Sparks began thrusting, causing Natalie even more pain. She clenched her hands into fists, trying to reduce the pain she felt in her nether regions.

Thrust after thrust she endured. But every time Sparks came, he became horny again and started all over. Natalie just wanted to be free, but her body betrayed her, and she came, harder then she ever had before, spraying juices all over, and Sparks came as well, filling her up with his cum. The worst part was when he pulled out, the spines along his cock scraped the inside of her vagina, Natalie screeched, and when Sparks pulled out, Natalie put her hands over her pussy, gently rubbing the offended area. But, she looked over at Sparks, and thought to herself 'Maybe I should pokesit more often...'

o0o

**Okay, I know what some of you are thinking, but Luxray are lions, not canines. Which is why I gave Sparks lion characteristics.**


	7. Chapter 7

Female human x male dragonite and male charizard

It was late in the evening in Kanto. It was a wonderful autumn day, and everybody was having a good time. That is, except for a girl walking out of a cafe by the name of Alex.

Huffily, Alex exited the cafe. If there was a word to describe bad days among bad days, she probably would have used that word. Her boyfriend had just dumped her for a cheerleader, and as it turned out, he was just using her to get the cheerleaders attention.

Alex was a punk girl, she was wearing a black tank top, and skinny jeans. Her hair was long and dark. She was an attractive, but with her punk-like attitude, she was mostly left alone by her peers. Alex huffed again, heading home to her apartment.

About two hours later, Alex made it back to her apartment. It was dark in the streets, and the street lights had just come on.

She walked up to her door, and was about to open her door, but her keys weren't in her pocket. Alex cursed, and stepped out of the building, maybe she could find a pay phone and get some help.

As she started walking down the sidewalk, Alex heard something land on the ground behind her. As she turned around, something hit her hard on the head, knocking her out. The last thing she remembered was a large, dragon-like shape.

Hours later, Alex woke up. She was in some kind of cave. She started to get up, until she realized she was naked, her c-cups and swollen vagina exposed to the cold air.

Alex blushed in embarrassment, and tried to cover herself up with her arms. She heard something move behind her, and saw a Charizard and a Dragonite. The two dragons towered above her.

Alex was very confused. She wasn't sure why these two dragons had taken her...

Until she saw the pulsing red organs in between their legs.

Upon seeing them, it wasn't hard to tell what the dragons wanted. Alex turned and tried to run, she wasn't about to have her first time be with a pokemon, the dragons apparently thought otherwise. They rushed her down, and Charizard pinned her to the ground, forcing her mouth open, and shoving his cock inside her mouth. The Dragonite grabbed her legs, spread them, and began licking roughly at her puffy vagina. Alex, still trying to resist, could not resist letting loose a moan.

Charizard eventually came, sending his warm seed down Alex's throat. Alex came too, spraying her juices everywhere. Charizard pulled his limp cock out of her throat, and walked around to her rear. Dragonite looked at his companion,

-Well, do you want her pussy or ass?-

Charizard was eyeing Alex's tight, puckered anus. It was doubtful that his huge cock would even begin to fit in there, and that turned him on even more.

-Her ass. You can have her pussy-

Dragonite nodded, and flipped Alex over on her side. He pressed his cock against her pussy. It wasn't easy to enter her. Her pussy was incredibly tight, and his huge size made it hard for him to kget in. Alex was struggling, trying to break free of the dragon's grasp. Charizard wasn't about to stand for that. He grabbed Alex's butt cheeks, and thrust into her anus. Alex screamed in pain.

Dragonite and Charizard began thrusting into Alex. Her breasts bounced with each thrust, and tears poured down her cheeks. She tried to struggle away, but with no luck. Charizard, taking notice of Alex trying to get away, began thrusting as hard and as fast as he could. Alex shrieked, feeling the throbbing red organ stretching her anus.

Dragonite, seeing her reaction, followed Charizard's example. Alex screamed as she felt Dragonite's cock break into her womb. Dragonite let out a roar as he came, sending his seed directly into Alex's womb. He pulled his limp member out of Alex's vagina, and moved back, giving Charizard space.

Charizard now had Alex to himself, and he showed it, he grabbed her ass cheeks in his claws, and squeezed roughly, leaving marks. Alex was sobbing, her anus was oozing blood, and she was barely holding in her bodily fluids.

Charizard finally came, his orgasm was much rougher then Dragonite's, and his seed was boiling. Alex came as well, her juices splashing all over the cave floor. Charizard pulled out, and kicked Alex to the ground, Alex laid there, beaten and broken. Her vagina and anus were both leaking. Charizard and Dragonite were both sitting by the entrance.

They clearly weren't about to let her go.

Alex is a character by DragonGirlXx. Check her out sometime!


End file.
